The proposed research starts with 525 patients who were selected from inpatients consecutively admitted to Iowa Psychopathic Hospital between 1934 and 1944. They were selected according to specific research criteria for bipolar affective disorder, unipolar affective disorder (depression) and schizophrenia. The main goals of the proposed research are: (1) To accomplish a 35 year follow-up of these 525 index patients (probands); (2) To personally interview all living first-degree relatives, particularly children of the probands, within a 300-mile radius of Iowa City. The interview of both probands and their relatives will be conducted without knowledge of the probands' research diagnosis (blind interview). In order to achieve the maximum effect of the blind interview, and to obtain a base line for comparison, a half-number of non-psychiatric control subjects, matched by sex, age, and geographic areas, and their first degree relatives will also be interviewed blindly. The control subjects will be selected from patients admitted to the University's General Hospital for appendectomy, herniorrhaphy, and pneumonia during the same period. For the purpose of obtaining comprehensive epidemiological data comparable to other research centers in analyzing the data, three structured interview forms originally designed by WHO and later modified by Psychiatric Assessment Section of National Institute of Mental Health will be used. These structured interview forms are (1) Symptoms and Signs Interview; (2) Standard Psychiatric History; and (3) Social Data Interview Forms. It is hoped that the results of the proposed project thus obtained can provide us more objective data to shed light on our understanding of the two major functional psychoses (affective disorders and schizophrenia): their diagnostic validity, clinical features, course and outcome, heterogeneity, life histories, related illness and characteristics of familial transmission.